Titus (Earth 756)
Titus is a character in Earth 756, whom in that Earth set up Stark's capture, stole his Iron Man designs, and became Titus. He is occasionally a Hero, but mostly a Villain. His armor is currently built into his bones, and is made out of Vibranium. He also has enhanced strength, enhanced stamina, enhanced durability, healing factor, etc. due to extremis. This version of Titus prior to the Ultron incident is very similar to the Earth 315 version. History James Pit's past is relatively unknown as of now. At one point James was a SHIELD agent, he quickly rose in the ranks of SHIELD. He eventually quit SHIELD for unknown reasons. His official reason for quitting SHIELD was that he wanted a peaceful life, but later events would prove that false. After Tony Stark was captured James acquired his company, and he became a larger character in the Earth 756. He also eventually acquired the Iron Man suit designs, creating the Titus suit. Titus would become a formidable foe for Iron Man. In their first battle, it took both the Iron Man, and War Machine, and he managed to both damage the War Machine suit severely and escape. Titus returned to his base and started making upgrades to his suit. He also looked into Extremis, for quicker suit deployment but decided not to use it. Titus occasionally showed up to fight Iron Man again, beating him in many of those times; however he stayed relatively quiet for a while in this Earth. However, when Ultron showed up, Titus popped in, and became a large help, saying that "I may not like you guys, but I still live in Earth, and am human". He devised of the plan to press the fail safe button and was the one that managed to press it. After that event in a new issue of the Titus comics, it was revealed that he got access to the Ultron, and Vision designs, and also that he somehow obtained Ultron's remains. He uses Ultron's body's Vibranium to recreate his suit. He is then seen looking back into the Extremis virus and with his intellect manged to make a version he liked, with the original Extermis powers, the armor in his body, and without the anger issues, making him even more formidable. After this he reappeared multiple times in Iron Man, and Avengers comic issues as a villain, but once again remain more quiet. Time as Hero At one point in time Titus temporarily became a Hero. His suit's new color scheme is shown at the left, though this color scheme is not used until later on. Titus was convinced by a mysterious hooded woman in the issue that he became a Hero in to become a Hero. The Avengers were being attacked by a swarm of Hydra forces, when Titus appeared and helped them out. Titus says he had a change of heart, but Tony doesn't trust him, because of their past history, saying that Titus will betray them. Steve points out that Titus also helped them during the Ultron incident, and didn't betray them then, so maybe they should give him a chance, as everyone deserves a second chance. Tony reluctantly agrees to give Titus a chance, however still doesn't trust Titus. Back at the Avengers tower, Steve suggests to Titus that he change his color scheme, because of his current look being known as a villain. Titus does so, and changes it to his Hero scheme. Titus during his time as a hero at one point helped the Avengers defeat AIM, and eventually became an official Avenger, and earned their trust. His biggest thing during his time as a hero was when Thanos attacked. During the time Thanos attacked, James figured out that Thanos was after the Infinity gems, which the Avengers had previously acquired (before James was a member). The Avengers quickly put the gems in higher security, and even called in SHIELD to help protect it. Thanos however managed to steal the gems. The Avengers followed Thanos to an unspecified planet where Thanos was using as a base. During an epic final battle, saves Steve, but has his suit disabled and thrown into space, seemly killing him. The Avengers mourn his lost, and Stark finally admits that he was wrong about Titus, not seen again until much later on. At the final panels of this storyline, the mysterious woman reappears, and mourns his death, at the last two panels a mysterious light is seen from his grave, and the woman gasps. Back to his roots At one of the much later issues of the Avengers comics a person in a Iron Man suit with Titus' villain color scheme attacked the Avengers, and stole the blueprints of the Avengers Tower, and SHIELD security codes. The Avengers believed that it some villain pretending to be Titus, as they saw Titus die. However when they attacked him in order to re obtain what was stolen, he revealed himself to be the real Titus. He has somehow survived and became a villain again. The Avengers tried convincing him to becoming a Hero again but failed, however managed to complete their mission. Powers and Abilities Known Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Fire-Breathing * Claw-like pincers * Electrical discharge * Healing Factor * Direct Cybernetic Interface * Superhuman Reflexes * Vibranium Armor Weapons * Repulsor * Machine Guns * Arc Reactor Blast * Repulsor mini-gun * UV laser * Wrist-mounted armor piercing Taser guns * Missiles